


Телефон

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Spetsnaz (Special Forces), операции DA-5
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Телефон звонил резко и требовательно, но когда он поднял пластмассовую белую трубку, внезапно умолк.Снайпер проснулся как от внезапного толчка в грудь.Распахнул глаза, сел. Вытащил магазин, зачем-то проверил количество патронов.Это было во время операции в N.
Series: DA-5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287659





	Телефон

**Author's Note:**

> изначально задумывалась как мини-зарисовка про сон с телефоном и воспоминание про эпизод, где у мишени Такео был телефон, в процессе написания все усложнилось, так что не знаю, будет ли 2 часть (описание боя) и 3 (мораль, к чему снился сон)  
> Можете накидать предположения

Пролог

Телефон звонил резко и требовательно, но когда он поднял пластмассовую белую трубку, внезапно умолк.  
Такео еще долго вслушивался в короткие гудки - занято.  
Телефон был старый, дисковый, с толстым замотанным в черную изоляцию проводом.  
Установлен на обшарпанном, с облупившейся белой краской, деревянном столе, в пустой, даже пустынной, напоминающей тупик в длинном подземном тоннеле, комнате.  
С потолка капало, где-то навязчиво и раздражающе хлюпало, всхлипывало, плескалось…  
Прямо как в фильмах Тарковского «Солярис» или «Сталкер».  
Впрочем, и сами фильмы этого режиссера напоминали сон.  
Сон, неотличимый от яви.

Говорят, что время – спираль, и прошлое возвращается.  
Снайпер проснулся как от внезапного толчка в грудь.  
Первым делом схватился за пистолет, привычно расположившийся на своем законном месте, на тумбочке возле кровати.  
Распахнул глаза, сел.  
Вытащил магазин, зачем-то проверил количество патронов.  
Их было как всегда – 15.  
Попытался вспомнить, снились ему за последние пару лет хоть какие-то сны.  
По всему выходило, что нет.  
Значило ли сегодняшнее исключение то, что к нему возвращается, например, память?  
Или так называемые, вытесненные воспоминания и угрызения, упаси господи, совести?  
В книжках и фильмах любят описывать такое про преступников и отставников.  
Сны–предостережения, сны-предчувствия, просто случайные сны.  
Приходят из глубин подсознания чтобы отомстить или напомнить.

1

Это было во время операции в N.  
Они уже почти неделю охотились за неуловимым лидером боевиков. Говорят, что был он чужой. Не в смысле, что ксеноморф из фильма, а какой-то иностранный наемник. Может быть из ДАИШ, а может из какой-нибудь частной военной кампании.  
Передвигался он с некоторым количеством боевиков в качестве то ли переводчиков, то ли телохранителей. Между собой они окрестили его «эль Кукуем».  
Кранц сначала привлек к поиску «эль бабая» местных так называемых «партизан», но они только и делали, что просили деньги на взятки, чтобы подкупить знакомых только им местных осведомителей.  
Затем привлекли военных, устроили зачистку города по секторам, а под конец дали возможность применить свою фирменную тактику охоты на важных лиц снайперу.  
Такео придумал план, но озвучить его предложил хакеру.  
Тао слегка очканул, впервые его слушали всей командой.  
\- Надо устроить засаду, выманить его на себя. Сделать вид, будто кто-то еще оказывает сопротивление. Устроим перестрелку, ненадолго, минут на 10-15. он обязательно выйдет.  
\- А приманкой оставим тебя.  
Конечно, Тао не мыслил себя таким уж великим стратегом, но резкий ответ от Акулы покоробил его, но он не подал виду.  
Теперь следовало передать то, чем отличался план Такео.  
\- Надо подбросить какой-нибудь обычный, но способный заинтересовать «эль Кукуя» предмет…  
Хаммеру надоело торчать из-за этой неуловимой сволочи в этом поганом захолустье. Энергично качнул головой, так что ирокез немного сбился набок, что ни говори, а Тао, говорил дело.  
\- Заминировать труп? Но это банально – пробовали.  
Снайпер качнул головой. Тао слегка запнулся, для него это было первое так называемое «боевое крещение».  
Хакер продолжил развивать свою мысль, терпеливо, подробно, с десяти секундными перерывами, чтобы все успели переварить и каждую деталь обдумать.  
\- Я куплю у местных какой-нибудь подержанный телефон. Не слишком навороченный, но с характерной узнаваемой мелодией, что-нибудь арабское или такое, «мусульманское»…  
\- Конечно, и тут мы его того…  
Хаммер многозначительно ткнул в воображаемую кнопку, а затем сделал вид, что ввинтил взрыватель.  
Акула вставил свои «восемнадцать копеек»:  
\- И как мы его подбросим этому «бабайчику»? Отправим почтовой службой?  
Снайпер наконец счел необходимым вмешаться. От этой попытки зависел срок выполнения задания.  
\- Телефон мы минировать не будем. Сделаем так, чтобы сложилось впечатление, что хозяин его валяется где-то неподалеку. Ну а дальше…  
\- Дальше – мы поняли, - до Шарка наконец-то доперло. – Трупы мы тебе обеспечим.  
Он расплывается в довольной, и от того еще более жуткой и отталкивающе притягательной какой-то животной улыбке.  
Жесткие пальцы скользят по внезапно возникшему в ладонях утонченно-изящному бритвенно-острому лезвию.  
\- А потом – чик, и дело с концом.  
Снайпер кидает неодобрительный взгляд на лыбящегося в предвкушении «мясного дельца» Шарка, тот, словно своими грязными мыслями замарывает и его самого, и всю предельно выверенную, четкую до звенящей простоты и ясности, задумку.  
Краткий обмен дополнениями и уточнениями деталей, и Кранц одобрительно кивает, разрешение руководства есть.  
Осталось запастись камуфляжем и подобрать подходящее место для засады.  
Тао помогает снайперу оформить недостающие детали.  
Вот здесь будет подходящая позиция, разваленный верхний этаж и вывороченные подвалы под лестницей.  
Тао делает несколько выстрелов, снайпер указывает куда стрелять, чтобы заметен был след от срикошетившей автоматной очереди. А затем рассыпает невдалеке от укрытия стреляные гильзы от АК. Слегка притаптывает бетонную пыль, будто этой тропинкой время от времени кто-то пользовался. В глубине завала проход, ведущий в соседнее здание.  
Снайпер так искусно воспроизводит воображаемую картину, как будто и сам является свидетелем перестрелки.  
Неброские, но привлекающие внимание наблюдательного человека акценты: на выкатившемся из-под разрушенного помещения мусоре, обрывки бумаг, яркая тряпка, пропитанная забуревшей кровью…  
Плиты, упавшие так, чтобы образовалось своеобразное перекрытие.  
\- Ты спрячешься там, на месте этого…террориста?  
Тао подумал, что снайперу, возможно нужна будет какая-то поддержка. Мало ли что, поддержать огнем, откорректировать.  
\- Нет, я буду на подходе к ловушке, напротив.  
Такео направился к зданиям расположенным по соседству, слева и немного впереди от намеченной точки засады.  
\- Мне надо сейчас осмотреться и пристрелять оружие. Поговори с Кранцем, он будет в группе поддержки вместе с Хаммером.  
Тао немного помедлил, но задать вопрос все-таки решился.  
\- Можно мне остаться с тобой? Посмотрю, как работает профессионал, может быть, вынесу какие-нибудь уроки.  
Снайпер внимательно огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Оборудуешь наблюдательный пост с той стороны, - показал на развалины второго этажа дома напротив облюбованной позиции самого Такео. – Из оружия возьми что-нибудь попроще, например, автомат. Рядом с тобою Кранц будет с крупнокалиберным пулеметом. На тебе будет обеспечения связи между всеми нами и начальством выше. Корректировать артиллерию, надеюсь, умеешь?  
Тао неуверенно кивнул, хотя его лично натаскивал сам Кранц. И как выходить на связь, и как передавать координаты. Так, как это было принято у ДА-5.  
После самоуверенного «противник на 12 часов», переданного в первый раз Шарк чуть ли не в прямом эфире пообещал вставить ему в жопу «вечный компас», так чтоб потом его личный мужской копулятивный «аппарат» показывал бы только вечные «6 часов». Пожизненно.  
Так что сейчас киношно-показной крутизны у хакера поубавилось.  
Для непосредственно своей «работы» снайпер готовит кастомизированную в Союзе крупнокалиберную винтовку, а для имитации боя жертвует свою вторую «любимую» фирменную винтовку Accuracy.  
Хаммер и Шарк, неразлучная парочка, как и обещали приволокли несколько мертвяков и пару еще относительно «живых трупов».  
Сначала слегка развлеклись, гоняя бородачей по периметру выбранной площадки, причем Акула даже позволил кому-то из пленных оставить при себе какое-то оружие. Дешевая китайская копия, тип 56, кажется.  
Затем, разумеется, всех прикончили.  
Тао вопросительно глянул на Кранца, надеюсь, что это были действительно пленные боевики?  
Лидер невозмутимо, впрочем, как и всегда, проигнорировал очевидные или настолько глупые вопросы.  
По лицу Такео ничего нельзя было разобрать с самого начала.  
Оно у него перед заданием и некоторое время после всегда было такое, отстраненное и холодное.  
Распределили обязанности и позиции.  
Шарк вместе с Хаммером разместились несколько дальше всех. Кроме поддержки огнем их подгруппа еще и прикрывала тылы – на двоих пара автоматов, огнемет, пулемет и еще что-то по мелочи.  
Кранц вместе с Тао символизировали так называемую «группу обеспечения». Связь, огневая поддержка, общее руководство операцией.  
В качестве усиления группы у хакера был подствольный гранатомет на штатовском карабине М4.  
Такео, естественно, снайпер и непосредственный исполнитель уничтожения «Эль Кукуя».  
Проверили связь, причем, Шарк, не пренебрег возможностью лишний раз подколоть хакера, поинтересовавшись, как работает его «жопный компас».  
Тао огрызнулся, сказав, что у него «стоит» на сексуальный голос Акулы по радиосвязи. Так что не факт, кто кому еще надерет задницу.  
\- Между прочим, - ненавязчиво встрял в перепалку Хаммер, - именно мы прикрываем ваши волосатые жопы.  
Тао не нашел что ответить, потому что «у меня жопа не волосатая» звучало как-то не солидно.  
Кстати, из всей команды он был самый молодой и, в отличие от некоторых вообще даже не брился.  
Время, отведенное на операцию, составило 10 часов.  
\- А почему не 12? – попробовал заикнуться напряженный, как торчок без дозы Шарк. Перед любым заданием он всегда был слегка на взводе, как пружина.  
\- Через 12 у меня обед, - меланхолично заметил Хаммер.  
Тао решил ответить, что будет эфир с начальством, но тут же вмешался Кранц.  
Поехали!  
Начали изображать штурм укрывшихся боевиков. Тао, как самый неопытный боец наконец настрелялся вдоволь.  
Минут через 10-12, наконец все стихло.  
Стали ждать появления «Эль Кукуя» с бандой.

прим.  
El Cucuy = "бабайка", "бабай", не путать с татарск. "дедушка"


End file.
